Not Caring In The Slightest
by Jakunen Kanashimi
Summary: Tears trickled down Hermione’s cheeks, mingling with the rain until you couldn’t tell one from the other. She held out her hand to this fallen angel, begging him to make the right choice. HGDM One-shot


**AN-** This is just a short little one-shot I wrote. I was really bored, and I didn't feel like updating on anything I already have. I just haven't been getting the compulsion to write as much lately. But, I'm trying to get my muses to wake up and smell the coffee. More updates on my other stuff shall come soon!

**Not Caring In The Slightest **

The Great Hall was buzzing with lively talk of graduation. Hermione Granger smiled and listened to her friends chatting excitedly about Harry and Ron's new positions on the Chudley Cannons. Quickly finding this conversation boring after they started in on tactics they could use, she gazed around at the rest of her classmates. Only one in particular caught her eye.

A silver-haired fallen angel stared around at everyone with an expression of disdain. After one glance at his steel gray eyes, Hermione knew he was in trouble. And she knew exactly why, this time. She turned to her friends and quickly excused herself. She stood, making sure he noticed, and walked toward the doors. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw him also standing and following her.

Hermione headed outside, not minding the rain. She knew that Draco wouldn't either. They had been on several walks in the rain before. Despite what everyone thought, they were actually friends. Well, maybe not friends, but almost-friends. They fought and bickered more than anything else. But now, it was almost in a playful kind of way.

"So, what exactly did you feel the need to drag me from my dinner for, Granger?" His voice was soft and drawling, arrogant as always. Hermione turned around and smiled, but didn't put her heart behind it. He immediately noticed.

"Granger? What's got you upset this time?" His voice could _almost_ be mistaken for as caring. Hermione looked into his eyes, and almost broke down. It wasn't fair that Draco had to go through this! He shouldn't have to choose!

"Malfoy, I wanted to ask you something. Do you promise to answer truthfully?" Draco glared.  
"Have I ever answered anything _un_truthfully?" Hermione shrugged. Finally Draco sighed and agreed to answer. Hermione took a deep breath. Nothing could prepare her for what she was about to do.

"What side are you on?" Silence. Hermione looked up at Draco to see him frowning. His discomfort was obvious.

"I, I'm on the Dark." Hermione closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. He wasn't on the Dark side. Images flickered through her mind, images of him. He was frowning, smiling, laughing, glaring, and just being Draco. Hermione opened her eyes. She wasn't going to let him.

She turned to him, her eyes fierce. "Draco, you don't have to be. Don't let them take you away from what you want to be. Dumbledore can protect you. We can protect you from Voldemort. It's not hopeless. Please, Draco. Don't let them take you away from me."

"They're not making me do anything! I'm sorry, but I am on the Dark side. I was always meant to be. Nothing can change it, not even you. This time, you can't save me. No matter how hard you try."

Hermione stared at him, and shook her head. "Stop lying. I can save you, and I will. Please, Draco. Please make the right choice. I've seen you. I know you don't want to follow in your father's footsteps. You dread the idea of killing people just because they aren't magical. Despite how many times you deny it, _I know you_, Draco. I know you, and I am _not_ going to just let you go like this." Her eyes were shining with determination and tears.

_She cares. She, a girl- no, woman- that he had tormented with childish insults and hexes, cares for me._ Despite that mind-blowing fact, Draco knew that he couldn't do it. He would be hunted down and killed for being a traitor. No, forget killed, he would be tortured until he begged for death, and then he would be tortured some more. There was no way he could betray his father without suffering. However, something Gran- Hermione had said earlier came to mind. _'We can protect you from Voldemort. It's not hopeless.'_ Draco's eyes hardened. No one could protect him. No one could save him.

Tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks, mingling with the rain until you couldn't tell one from the other. She held out her hand to this fallen angel, begging him to make the right choice. "Please, Draco. Just trust in me."

He didn't move, didn't let any emotion cross his face. Draco turned to her, and frowned. "Are you sure Dumbledore can protect me?" Hermione nodded, absolutely sure of herself.

He thought for a moment, then smiled and took her hand. Hermione squealed and jumped on him. She hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his lips. Then she froze, remembering exactly who this was.

"Um, I was, I mean, uh, I-" She was cut off by his lips. He kissed her in the pouring rain, drenched and not caring in the slightest.


End file.
